prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG30
is the 30th episode of the season'' Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 224th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With the moon viewing festival approaching, both Natts and Kurumi are feeling less-than celebratory- with Natts feeling useless and Kurumi upset over being scolded by Coco and getting into a disagreement with Nozomi. Summary In class, Kokoda-sensei teaches Nozomi's class about the tale of Bamboo cutter (Princess Kaguya), only to stop and scold both her and Kurumi when they get too loud in class regarding the story. Kurumi is shown to take this a lot more seriously than Nozomi. Meanwhile, Natts finished making something. At Eternal, Boss was thinking about Flora when Anacondy came. She wanted to give him a flower she preserved to add to their collection but Boss just dismisses it and scolds her for not returning with the Rose Pact. Shibiretta arrives and starts teasing Anacondy for it, causing Anacondy to get furious and making Shibiretta leave before she can take it out on her. During lunch, the girls are chatting about their excitement regarding the moon-viewing party. Nozomi was too distracted talking about snacks though, while Kurumi is fairly angry at her and claims they are no longer friends. As this is going on Syrup and Princess Crepe were watching them. Later Kurumi decides to sit on her own when Syrup comes by to visit her. Princess Crepe shows up but starts mocking her, so Kurumi insists they just leave her alone. When Syrup is about to leave, she suddenly asks him to stay and help her, and they take off for Natts House. Kurumi hides behind Syrup at this time and she is relieved to see that Coco is no longer angry with her because he can see that she regrets it. She wanted to talk to Nozomi but they weren't there yet and she decides to simply wait. The five girls are at the bridge observing the moon as they make their way to Natts House. They notice it changing color and look to find a carriage approaching. As this is going on the fairies are able to sense a strange energy. It's then the girls realize they are somewhere new. They see that Rin, Komachi, and Karen are donning royal gowns while Nozomi and Urara are rabbits- causing them to realize they can see the Earth from their location and determine they have landed on the moon. Suddenly "Princess Kaguya" arrives but they quickly identify her as Shibiretta, and the girls get distracted by pointing out one of them should have been her. She claims that because it is'' her'' story though, she can give herself whatever role she wants. She then summons Hoshina from the asteroids in a sky, saying that Moon kingdom was destroyed and everyone died. The girls transform and fight against the Hoshina but they struggle. As this is going on Kurumi attempts to find them with the aid of a letter. Her feelings aren't strong enough, however, and they are unable to seek the girls. She and Syrup pay Coco and Natts a visit and find them working on a brand new device. Natts reveals it is based on a computer to reach the girls but it wasn't working. While watching them, Princess Crepe remarks that it's perfect- but it's missing something and she uses her powers to let it contact Cure Dream. Kurumi wanted to help but Princess Crepe said she's only a caretaker, causing Kurumi to retort that Crepe hardly knows them. Pretty Cure have been supporting Coco and Natts for a long time now, and all the people of Palmier Kingdom are grateful to them and she wants to help them. Crepe is happy to hear this and deems Kurumi to be a real caretaker; not only because she wants to help the Prince's but because she wants to help others. She filled her letter with feelings and they flew to the Cures on Syrup. They manage to save them and Kurumi transforms into Milky Rose. They exchange words and the Hoshina attacks her, causing Dream to defend her until Milky Rose is able to use her Blizzard to defeat the Hoshina. At home, Nozomi read her letter, which announces that they are friends again. Hearing this Nozomi hands over a gift to apologize: Moon-viewing dango with chocolate filling. She worked very hard to make them for her. Meanwhile, Natts begins to worry about his use as a King. Coco approaches to remind him that he made this special device and everyone was saved because of it; although Natts points out that it only worked because Princess Crepe helped. Unsure of what else to say Coco remains there by his side. Major Events *Shibiretta attempts to capture the Cures in the world of "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter". *Natts develops the Milky Note to contact the Cures but requires Princess Crepe's power to activate it, making him feel useless. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Princess Crepe Villains *Shibiretta *Anacondy *Boss *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Flora Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!